Father
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: The time was the Austro-Prussian War. Human documents state that they fought for the disheaveled territory of the former Holy Roman Empire. But for Austria, the reasons were much, much personal.


**Because this crossed my mind a long time ago, and I wanted to say it out loud. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY NATION THAT IS MENTIONED. Can you imagine if I did? THE WORLD WOULD BE DIVIDED BY ZERO, THAT'S WHAT!**

**And the odd part is that I came up with this idea while I was reading the [FELICIANO VARGAS] manual from LolliDictator and saw that he'll only have a fatherly affection to Austria, and vice versa. Suddenly, **_**THIS**_** HAPPENED.**

**Inaccuracies are sure to follow, so proceed with caution :D**

**/= [AUGUST 6, 1806] =/**

"Austria, is something wrong?"

The young man stared at the declaration in his hand as he slowly lowered himself onto the chair that was sitting behind him. The paper came from his superiors, stating the condition of the Holy Roman Empire, his boss. He shook his head again as Hungary walked toward him.

"W-what's going on? Y-you're scaring me."

"…Holy Roman Empire…" He looked away. "He's…he's gone."

She gasped, seeing the young man drop the declaration and hold his head in his hands. There was no way that something like this can be possible. Yes, it was a little sad that Austria was a colony to a man that was a sixth of his size, but he had been a close friend _(if not closer)_ to Italy.

Italy…

It had been a few weeks since it was revealed that Italy was a man. The shock from just thinking about it had rocked his core for days afterward. But he couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for the poor boy now. He had loved Holy Roman Empire _(despite the same gender)_, and to now tell him that he was gone…?

"W-what are you going to tell Italy?" Hungary asked.

"…I'm not telling him anything. I have to confirm this for myself." He stood up. "Hungary, get my jacket."

"W-what are you doing? I thought you hated the outdoors."

"I do…but I can't just sit here and figure out how to tell Italy." He stated. "I have to find Holy Rome for myself."

**/=+=/**

He wandered through the courses of the broken battlefield, cringing at the bloody corpses that surrounded the poor Austrian. He regretted going alone, for he felt as if he should just leave and return back to Hungary. However, he had something that he had to do. Before he knew it, he found what he was looking for: the corpse of the Holy Roman Empire.

"…_Holy Rome…"_

He walked in front of him before he dropped to his level, combing his hair away from the boy's face. He just couldn't accept the fact that he was dead. Just a few weeks ago, Austria was preparing for war with Spain by his side and had seen Holy Roman Empire off. What was going to happen now?

"_Holy Rome…what should I tell Italy now? He told me that you promised to return to him. You shouldn't break your promises like that. I thought I told you this."_

Still, there was nothing he could do. He would have to compromise with all of this. He lifted his hand and held it over his closed eyes.

"The nation that you have left behind is now in chaos. So I will take your place and restore order to your people." He stated. "I make my vow now…that I will create a new government on your behalf after this war with France is over. I will call it…the German Confederation, after your grandfather Germania."

Austria held his chest as he kept his vow to his heart. This was something that he will do to his superior nation and to Italy. The young nation ran through his mind as he thought about the times that he had seen them together. He seemed so happy when Holy Rome was at his side.

A light hand reached out and touched his fingers, causing him to gasp and open his eyes. He lowered his fingers from his eyes and saw that Holy Roman Empire was awake, dead eyes looking back at Austria. He felt a heavy burden lifted from his mind.

"…_who are you?"_

"…" He had to see this coming. "My name is Austria…your superior."

**/= [AUGUST 7. 1806] =/**

Hungary was ecstatic when Austria brought him home. The explanation he had to give the woman surprised her, but she made no move to panic about it. Austria quickly went to send letters to his superiors as Hungary explained to Holy Rome everything about him in slow succession: from Italy to falling in love with Italy to dying in the war and being reborn as another country.

"Do…do you remember anything…?" She asked.

"Yes…I remember a little." He answered. "I most definitely remember Italy…b-but you said that she was…?"

"She was a man, Holy Rome. Italy is a man."

A scream echoed out from the living room, causing Austria to stop writing and dash into the room and see an unconscious and spazzing Holy Roman Empire on the floor. He looked up and saw Hungary giggling at the sight before relaxing his figure and sighing.

"If he gets memory loss again, I'm doing the explaining." Austria sighed. "I can't trust you with anything without something happening, can I?"

"Austria, really…" She smiled. "So who's going to call for Italy to come visit us?"

"Hm?"

"It's been a while since he had declared independence from you, but I'm sure he doesn't hold that big of a grudge against you. If you tell him of what's happened, he'll come in a jiffy!"

"…don't worry. I have already sent the message."

**/= [JUNE 28, 1815] =/**

Italy has not responded to Austria's messages. It was too bad, since Austria wanted to show Italy of Holy Rome's succession into another country. It felt weird at first, being the superior of a country that used to be his, but he was going to have to live with it.

Holy Roman Empire's memories were slowly returning to him as well. By the beginning of the next month, he could remember some basic things, such as being in love with Italy and his identity as Holy Rome. Specific details weren't returning, but Austria determined that it didn't matter.

_How strange…Italy is the type of person to respond to messages, even to a nation his people seceded from…_ He thought. _No matter. All I have to do is make sure that Holy Rome is all right until Italy decides to visit us._

**/= [JUNE 4, 1866] =/**

Holy Rome's sickness was not recovering itself.

Austria caught on the minute the Prussian Empire started to gain power a few years ago. After he started running around gaining power, Holy Rome started to get sicker and sicker from the growing sense of nationalism in his heart. It wouldn't usually be a bad thing, but the fact that it was making him sick worried the two elder nations.

As he sat by the nation's bedside, he saw just how vulnerable of a state that Holy Rome was in. Austria had to make him better, for his sake…and for the sake of Italy. He couldn't believe that Italy was still refusing his messages. He even bluntly stated that Holy Rome had returned in one of them. Why did he not come…?

"…_Austria…?"_

"What is it?"

"_What's…what's wrong with me?"_

"…territorial dispute." He answered. "There's another kingdom that's gaining the bits and pieces of your land that you cannot take a hold of…that I cannot take a hold of…and turning them to his cause."

"…_an internal civil war."_

"Yes. I want you to be a strong country, to include all of the lands that speak the German language across the European continent. This other man…Prussia…would rather break you up in two, excluding the German lands that I hold. While I understand why he would do so…"

"_What will happen if Prussia succeeds?"_

"…you…you might die all over again…permanently."

"_A-and Italy…?"_

"Would never know that you were ever alive or in this house." Austria looked up. "I will make sure that won't happen, Holy Rome. I will win this war and save you…and you will see him again."

"…_Thank you, Austria. I put all my faith in you."_

"I won't let you down."

Hungary walked into the room as she watched Austria rise from his seat and place a reassuring pat on the forehead of the sick nation. He turned slowly to look at her, and she flinched: she had never seen him so dedicated to anything in his life.

"Fetch me my writing utensils…I need to contact my superiors at once."

"W-what are you going to do, Austria?"

"…I'm going to save Holy Rome."

**/= [JUNE 14, 1866] =/**

"Sire! Someone's coming this way!"

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Some man…with a white uniform and a musket by his side."

"Hm…does he have a mole on his lip?"

"…I can't see from that far, but it looked like there was something there."

"All right then…tell the men to stand down."

The soldier obeyed as Prussia rose from his seat and walked out of his tent, his superiors behind him. He walked through the camp until he saw what he wanted: Austria in a battle uniform, with the most serious look on his face the world had ever seen. Of course, this was the first time that Prussia had seen it…

"Ha! So, here's the all powerful Austrian Empire in the flesh!" He laughed. "So you're the one that took over the Holy Roman Empire! What do I have the pleasure of your company?"

"…I'm asking you to please _**back off**_ of your conquest of the German lands."

"Now why would someone like me do something like that?"

"Because you're killing Holy Rome."

"Eh? Are you serious? The Holy Roman Empire's still alive? Thought France got rid of the poor boy to further his kingdom…"

"He was, and now is reborn as the German Confederation under my watch."

"Ah, so you're the superior of the German Confederation? Interesting…so if I touch the neutral German lands that were his territory, he falls?"

"…if you dare touch them, I will show you no mercy."

"Well then…whoever gets the Holy Rome of today will win this battle for sure." Prussia grinned. "I will not stop, not even for the sake of a simple destroyed kingdom."

"…then this is war, Prussia."

"This is war indeed. I hope you're ready." He grinned. "Will you be fighting this war alone, dear man?"

"If I have to, I will. _**I will still defeat you, nonetheless."**_

"Love the seriousness in your voice! Do you really think you can defeat me? How sad! Unlike you, I have allies in all the right places!"

"Bring it on. I'll still be able to beat them. **I'LL BEAT ALL OF YOU, FOR HIS SAKE!"**

The silence that echoed in the camp was all that came after his declaration, and they all watched as Austria backed up and walked away with dedication running through his veins. How dare does this damn kingdom try to touch his land, with a nation sick as he is? He clutched his chest.

_I will win this war…and Holy Rome will be saved…bring these allies to war._

**/= [JUNE 24, 1866] =/**

**(The Battle of Custoza)**

The war against Prussia was getting intense and messed up. Austria was extremely pained by the battle losses that were piling up in the fights, but his determination to protect Holy Rome was all that was running his blood. His commander, Archduke Albert of Habsburg, decided that he was going to charge into Custoza in order to gain more land. The name sounded familiar, but he didn't think too hard into it.

He followed the soldiers into the battle until he saw the enemies a few miles away. They were planning on taking the army from behind and slaughter them from usage. However, before they could make their move, someone called them out. Austria gasped as the enemy turned around and started to attack the confused Austria troops.

That's when he realized it.

_They're wearing Italian uniforms…_

Italy is Prussia's ally.

"Austria!" Archduke Albert screamed. "Get your mind back into the battle before you get killed! We cannot afford to lose you!"

His mind snapped back into place as he continued his attack. Through the battle, he was grateful that he couldn't see Italy anywhere in the fight. He couldn't handle bloodshed…no, he couldn't. If he saw this, his heart would surely break in two…but not as many pieces as Austria's.

**/=+=/**

He was barely able to stumble back into his house, being caught into Hungary's nervous arms. She quickly ran to get medical supplies as Austria forced himself to walk to Holy Rome's room. He was grateful to see that he was still breathing, but Holy Rome was shocked at the millions of scars on the man's body.

"_A-Austria…?"_

"We won this battle, Holy Rome…we were able to hold the enemy back…but…"

"_But?"_

"…the army was Italian." Austria clung onto his head. "Italy has allied himself with Prussia."

"_I-Italy…?"_

"Yes…Italy is on the other side…" He collapsed onto the nearby chair. "This is all wrong…this is completely wrong…how did I not see this…?"

"_Italy…will Italy be hurt by this war?"_

"…depends on how thick the war becomes…and how much Prussia uses him to get to me." Austria turned to Holy Rome. "I never wanted to hurt him now…"

"_I…I don't want him to be hurt…"_

"But if I just run from every Italian advance, I will lose this war and you will die. This will hurt Italy more…if he finds out that he was the cause of your death…"

"…_I give you permission."_

"Sire?"

"_I…I give you permission to fight him in this war. But when you find Italy himself…take him as a prisoner. Do not hurt him."_

"I never wanted to hurt him. I'll do that."

"…_thank you, Austria…"_

Austria sat at his chair, deep in thought, as Hungary walked into the room and started to dab at the injuries on his body. She looked up and saw the hurt that hovered over his eyes, knowing that there was nothing she could say to help him. All she could do was be there for him and care for Holy Rome. That was all they could do…

**/= [JUNE 27, 1866] =/**

Austria sighed as he walked toward his home, the permission from his superior to watch over his nation's condition hovering on his mind. The small battles here and there were getting to him, but Austria had to be strong in order to win this war. _That is all I can do…_

He looked up and realized that the door was forced open. Austria tensed as he grabbed his musket and charged into the house, seeing an unconscious Hungary on the floor. He gasped as he jumped to her side, shaking her until she weakly opened her eyes.

"Hungary? _**Hungary!"**_

"_Mmnn…Austria?"_ She sat up. "A-Austria! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Austria…"

"It's fine. I'm glad you're not that hurt-"

"No, it's not fine!" She sobbed. "I-It was Prussia! They came-"

"Prussia came here?"

"H-he took Holy Rome away!"

"He _**WHAT?"**_

"Holy Roman Empire! He came in and took Holy Rome away while he was sleeping!"

Austria's blood began to boil over as he stormed into the house for any sign that he had been hiding instead of taken away. A few minutes later, he confirmed that he was not in the house. Austria stood there, his musket by his side, shocked by the chain of events that was going on, before feeling fresh rage continue to boil in his heart. He glared.

"_You allied with Italy…you hurt Hungary…and you took Holy Rome away…"_ Austria spat. _"Today…you will pay for this…"_

**/= [JULY 22, 1866] =/**

**(The Battle of Lamac)**

He had lost the war. There was no way around it.

The Prussian soldiers were all facing his soldiers, Austria unable to fight back, as Prussia stood there with a smile on his face. He was obviously going to rub it in his face, the smug bastard. Prussia started to laugh as Austria growled at him, his hands tightening.

"Do you know what just happened?" Austria asked.

"I won over you! That's what happened!" He answered.

"You just killed Holy Roman Empire _**again!"**_ He spat. "Do you have any idea how important he is to me? To _**ITALY?"**_

Prussia's grin faded, but instead of a frown, it was more of a smug _"if-only-he-knew"_ look. That made Austria extremely curious, since he wasn't even smiling about it. What was going on? Before he knew it, Prussia sighed and put his gun away.

"Hate to tell you this, Austria…but he died three days ago."

Austria froze, the words sinking into his brain. It took away the energy from his legs, and he dropped to the ground. Holy Rome was already dead? He couldn't live past the end of the war…? T-this can't be possible. Holy Rome was strong and powerful…

"_D-did…did you at least allow Italy to see him one more time?"_

"Ita-chan? Why?" Prussia shrugged. "He was handling affairs with his own nation. He wasn't there."

"Are you serious…? _**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"**_ Austria screamed. **"You couldn't even allow Italy to see him one more time? They've been waiting for each other this entire time! **_**HOW CAN YOU DENY MY SON THE ONLY CHANCE HE COULD EVER HAVE TO SEE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE?"**_

"Son…? Did you seriously call him son?" Prussia turned around. "That's strange…Italy never called you father."

Prussia walked away with his men, leaving Austria to sob openly in front of his men.

_Italy wanted nothing more than to see him again…Holy Rome entrusted me to win this war in order to live…I failed all of them…_

**/= [OMAKE I] =/**

Austria walked back to his home disheartened and pained, the Hungarian quickly tending to his wounds and making his favorite dinner. The whole time, Austria didn't utter a single sound…not even of rage. It was like he was emotionally dead. Hungary sat in front of him at the dinner table and placed the plate in front of him.

"Here you go. It's your favorite."

Austria stared at the food in front of him, somehow unable to bring up the stomach to even begin to eat. Hungary sighed.

"My…my boss told me what happened." She stated. "I…I'm sorry about…Holy Rome…"

His eyes narrowed.

"There was nothing you can do, Austria. Your men had done their best to win this war. You couldn't do anything more or else you would strain yourself to the point of death as well." Hungary stated. "Holy Rome kept telling me how proud he was on how determined you were to save him…"

Austria stood up and walked away, leaving Hungary alone in the quiet house. She sighed and turned her head away from the plate of food, knowing that nothing she could say would make him feel better. Suddenly, sad music echoed through the hallway. She followed the sound and saw Austria playing the piano, tears refusing to go down his face.

"Austria…"

"…I failed to protect him…I can't believe it." He said through the music. "I couldn't be strong for him…how can I protect anyone else if I can't even save my own colony?"

"You…can't do everything by yourself." She stated. "You need people to be by your side…other nations to make you powerful."

"…then…will you pledge an allegiance with me?"

"E-eh?" Her face went red.

"My…my boss is floating around the idea that we should be an allegiance in case we decide to take revenge on Prussia." He sighed. "T-that would mean that we would have to be married for it to be official, but-"

"Yes."

"W-what?" Now **HIS** face was red.

"…yes. I'll marry you." She touched his shoulders. "Not because of this allegiance…it's because I care about you…and I don't want to see you hurt again."

"…" He leaned in her hands. "Thank you."

**/= [OMAKE II] =/**

Hopefully, Austria doesn't realize that he was lying. Otherwise, he was going to go back into a relapse war with him. The last thing he needed was another war with Austria in rapid succession. Prussia sighed as he walked into his home and saw a young boy sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey, hey, hey…don't tell me you were waiting there for me this entire time!"

"H-huh?" The boy looked up. "W-who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm the awesome Prussia!" He grinned. "I'm your leader!"

"L-leader…? Wait…do you know who I am?"

"O-of course I do! You're…uh…you're…" He rubbed his forehead. "German language…German lands…German…y."

"Hm?"

"Germany! Your name is Germany!"

"Ahaha…I think that's a strange name!"

"But it's _**awesome!"**_ He grinned.

"I-I guess so…"

**/=+=/**

**/= [MITSUKI HORENAKE'S MASSIVE AMOUNT OF HISTORICAL NOTES] =/**

**After the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, the German Confederation was created under Austrian leadership in 1815. Hypothetically, Italy hadn't declared his independence until 1867, but it would make sense that he would be out of the house at the time. Hetalian logic, really.**

**During the Austro-Prussian War, many of the European nations were neutral during the fight. The main allies of these two were German territories, most of the North Germans allying Prussia. Italy joined Prussia in the war because they were promised to obtain the Italian land of Venetia. Odd enough, Austria gave it to France, who then gave it to Italy because of a treaty underneath the table.**

**The two battles mentioned are two of the major battles of the Austro-Prussian battle. The first one was the first major battle with the Italian army, while the last battle was on the last day of the war.**

**After the war, Habsburg's rule took a huge blow. In an attempt to save his kingdom, he formed a joint alliance with Hungary through the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867, creating the Austro-Hungarian Empire.**

**/=+=/**

**If anything in the story isn't explained in the notes, that's because I based it off of Hetalian logic instead of historical logic. Besides, they never go into detail on just what year Holy Roman Empire left, forcing others to figure out for themselves. Not only that, didn't Austria technically raise Italy? Argh, so many questions…**

…**I might write an epilogue for this if people want it.**


End file.
